De princesas, magos y artes marciales mixtas
by Kihara CJ
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Vivio y a Fate le vienen las nostalgias! Además sus mamás le tienen preparada una loca historia. ¿Le gustará? ¿Lloraremos todos? ¿Será que por fin tomo mis pastillas?... Ups...como sea, One-shot parte de "Lo estoy ¿o no?"


Io~~ vine aquí a dejarles una sorpresita :3 ya que... extrañaba publicar algo T.T espero que les guste :) este one-shot me vino a la mente hace poquito y es de la misma línea que "Lo estoy o ¿no?" aun no dejo la historia en paz :O, nah mentira xDD

**Como decía, MSLN NO me pertence :/ sino ya hubiese un buen material Nanofate y el hurón estaría colgado de las tripas en algún planeta olvidado :)**

* * *

><p><strong>De princesas, magos y artes marciales mixtas<strong>

**One-shot**

* * *

><p>-"¿Qué dices Fate-chan?"<p>

-"Pues… me parece muy interesante la idea y todo. A todo esto ¿A Vivio le gustan las princesas?" –le pregunto realmente curiosa ya que no sabía eso de nuestra hija… Rayos, que mala madre me siento.

-"Ay Fate-chan, parece que no me has escuchado" –suspira mi bella esposa mientras se frota el tabique… ¿Entonces qué?

-"Vale, lo admito me perdí por un momento ¿me lo repites mi amor?" –me encargo de ponerle mi mejor carita de cachorro abandonado, ese que se que ella no puede resistir.

-"Mou~" –me hace puchero y una risita sale inevitablemente ¿¡Quién la manda a ser tan tierna y divertida!? –"A ver, como en pocos días es el cumpleaños de Vivio vamos a organizarle una buena fiesta ¿Sí, Fate-chan?" –Me dice en un tono que se utiliza para explicarle algo a los niños y un puchero se posa en mis labios –"Nyahaha, bien… como decía, a Vivio le encantan las princesas guerreras de otros tiempos, así como los magos y sorprendentemente también le gustan las artes marciales" –esa es mi niña, salió con los gustos deportivos de su rubia madre –"Así que la fiesta será temática, les diremos a sus compañeritos que vengan disfrazados de magos, guerreros o como deseen y que entre en esos rangos" –ya, de verdad que será una linda fiesta –"Por supuesto nosotras también nos vestiremos de esa manera y estaba pensando en hacer una escena de una historia inventada por nosotras, como sé lo buena que es mi hermosa esposa para este tipo de actuaciones" –me halaga y una sonrisa avergonzada sale a flote junto a un pequeño sonrojo.

-"Me parece una maravillosa idea" –le digo y ella sonríe mientras se me lanza al cuello.

-"Mañana iremos junto a Vivio por los disfraces de todas. Por supuesto ella sabe de la temática de la fiesta pero no de la actuación que haremos. ¡Qué emoción! Ya quiero que sea mañana" –dice mi hermoso delirio mientras se vuelve a sentar a lado mío en el sofá de nuestra casa.

Le sonrío feliz de todos estos arreglos.

Mi bello ángel número dos, que es como he decidido llamar a nuestra hija desde que estaba en la pancita de Nanoha, dentro de pocos días cumplirá 7 añitos y no puedo estar más orgullosa de ella. Es un amor en todos los sentidos, ha desarrollado la personalidad y los gestos de mi Nanoha, pero también tiene algo mío como el gusto a los deportes y… bueno… el gusto a los deportes.

Ha conseguido buenas amigas en su escuelita, como Corona, una tierna niña que es excelente estudiante, muy tranquila y justa, de hecho me recuerda a Carim. Con ambas se lleva una niña muy energética y atolondrada de nombre Rio que comparte los gustos en deportes con mi niña. Además de ella se encuentra una niña más que es mayor por un par de años pero que le tiene especial cariño a mi princesita. Su nombre es Einhart, es tranquila y callada pero protectora con mi Vivio. Cuando tuvo la desgracia (Sí, desgracia) de venir a casa justo cuando estaba de visita Hayate, terminó como tomate por las bromas casi pesadas del mapache que terminó la velada sugiriendo que por la personalidad de la niña, que tenga más cuidado al momento de regar hijos por ahí. Me gané una mirada inquisitiva de mi esposa, el asombro y felicidad de Vivio al pensar que tal vez Einhart sería su hermana y la estupefacción de la tímida chica.

Como ha pasado el tiempo…

Ya son doce maravillosos años junto a mi reina.

Sí, ya fue coronada como reina al momento de nacer nuestra hija.

Así formamos nuestra propia familia. Nuestra hermosa familia.

Nuestra hija es la adoración de mis padres y mis suegros, quienes increíblemente al momento del parto se pusieron más histéricos que yo. Aún me río recordando el momento.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Estaba toda la hermosa familia Takamachi-Harlaown reunidos en la casa de estos últimos celebrando una reunión ante el próximo nacimiento de un nieto de parte de las menores de ambas familias.**_

_**Algunos sentados en el patio, conversando, riendo, bromeando mientras que Shiro y Clyde, quienes formaron una fuerte amistad, estaban en la parrilla asando los trozos de carne de gran variedad mientras sonreían felices ante la escena.**_

_**La felicidad se podía palpar en el aire.**_

_**Y en las mejillas de cierta rubia que no paraba de sonreír.**_

_**A este paso se le iban a entumir, pero parecía que no se daba cuenta.**_

_**¿Enserio no se da cuenta? De solo verle ya… Auch.**_

_**-"¿Cómo te sientes amor? ¿Necesitas algo?" –preguntaba sonriendo aun más… wow.**_

_**-"Estoy bien Fate-chan tranquila, sólo quiero caminar un momento" –decía la cobriza mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo del asiento donde se encontraba y al hacerlo deja al descubierto la gran y redonda panza que alberga a un pequeño ser que espera ansioso por salir.**_

_**Y cuando digo ansioso…**_

_**Es porque en verdad ya está ansioso.**_

_**-"¡Ahh!" –Dijo la bella muchacha al momento de sostenerse del brazo de su pareja –"Uff… no… me digas…que…" –resoplaba intentando calmar los dolores que sentía y que la hacían doblarse.**_

_**-"¿Nanoha? ¿Qué tienes?" –preguntaba sumamente preocupada por su ahora esposa, la rubia.**_

_**-"Fate-chan… uff…Vivio… ¡YA!" –gritó con dolor mientras mencionaba el nombre escogido por ambas para la niña que estaba por nacer.**_

_**-"¡Oh por dios! ¡ALICIA PREPARA EL AUTO!" –gritó a su hermana que estaba jugando con el equilibrio de una silla y al momento del llamado calló de espaldas mientras que la desesperación empezaba a entrar en ella y miraba de un lado a otro buscando las llaves del auto.**_

_**Hasta mientras ya toda la familia estaba alerta y la parrilla quedó más que olvidada. En menos de un momento Nanoha estaba siendo flanqueada por Lindy y Momoko que como guardaespaldas pedían espacio para la primera mientras le daban consejos.**_

_**-"Vamos querida, respira… inhala…exhala" –le decía dulcemente la peli-verde.**_

_**-"Uff… ya… pero… ¡Duele!" –Volvió a gritar causando desesperación en los hombres.**_

_**-"Ya sabemos que duele mi amor, pero tienes que ser fuerte" –Calmaba con voz dulce Momoko mientras veía con sumo cariño a su hija quien sintió una oleada de paz…**_

_**Hasta que…**_

_**-"Dios… Dios… Dios… ¡Mi amor tranquila! ¡Ya iremos! ¿¡Dónde carajo dejé mis llaves!?" –pedía… o ¿exigía? Shiro mientras daba vueltas como león enjaulado y se palpaba en todos los bolsillos posibles.**_

_**-"¡Qué llaves ni que ocho cuartos! ¡LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA QUE ES MÁS RÁPIDO!... ¿¡Dime ya estás respirando mi niña!?" –Se unía a la desesperación Clyde mientras miraba histérico en busca del susodicho teléfono.**_

_**-"¿Quisieran calmarse ustedes? Eso afecta a mi Nanoha" –pedía lo más tranquila posible Fate mientras sostenía la mano de Nanoha. Por lo menos ella tenía claro que debía ser una fuente de paz para su pareja en estos momentos y que tenía que tragarse esos nervios que querían comerla.**_

_**-"¿¡Cómo quieres que nos calmemos si mi hermanita se está quejando de dolor!?" –Llegaba Kyoya a zarandearla hasta que Chrono se metió y también la zarandeó.**_

_**-"¡YA VIENE TU HIJA! ¿¡Cómo demonios puedes estar así de fresca!?" –Segundos después el peli-azul recibió un coscorrón al igual que el peli-negro, cortesía de su pareja y su hermana respectivamente.**_

_**-"¿Quisieran calmarse de una vez?" –Exigía Miyuki mientras los miraba en forma de regaño.**_

_**-"¡Chrono-kun, ya cálmate! ¿Acaso vas a reaccionar así cuando nazcan nuestros hijos?" –Noticia bomba en medio del caos, todo el mundo, sí hasta la próxima a dar luz, se quedaron viendo impresionados a la castaña que después sonrió inocente –"Je, pensábamos decirles hoy, perdón" –rió nerviosa y por un momento el mundo se calmó y volaron felicitaciones hasta que se escuchó un nuevo quejido de parte de Nanoha y el caos volvió sacando de casillas a las mujeres mayores.**_

_**-"¡Shiro por dios! ¡Ya has pasado tres veces por esto! ¿No puedes por lo menos aparentar experiencia en vez de desesperar a tu hija?" –Decía Momoko y Shiro se quedó en su puesto cabizbajo mientras que de fondo Clyde seguía en su odisea por encontrar el teléfono.**_

_**-"¡Clyde quieto por el amor de dios que ya me desesperas!" –gritó y segundos después un zapato salió volando con dirección a la cabeza de peli-azul mayor.**_

_**Y en ese momento llegó la iluminación del caso.**_

_**Llegó la rubia mayor gritando que ya estaban listos los carros y todos como alma que lleva el diablo subieron a sus autos.**_

_**La sala de emergencia parecía circo por la cantidad de personas que entraron en ese momento gritando (los varones y Nanoha), retando (las mujeres) y pidiendo ayuda rápida (solo Fate)**_

_**Por un tiempo todo estuvo en incertidumbre hasta que después de una hora, quince minutos, veinte segundos exactos, del quinto día del noveno mes… ejem… como sea, en ese momento salía un doctor de la sala de partos.**_

_**-"¿Quién es el padre?" –Preguntó amable y ante esto tanto Shiro como Clyde, Kyoya, Chrono y Fate se pararon al mismo tiempo para preguntar.**_

_**-"¿¡Cómo está!?" –al unísono que desconcertó al doctor por un momento hasta que preguntó de nuevo.**_

_**-"¿El padre o el esposo de la señora que acaba de entrar quién es?"**_

_**-"Ella no tiene esposo doctor, su pareja soy yo… es mi esposa, ella y mi hija ¿cómo están?" –Saltó Fate ante la muralla humana que habían hecho los varones y el doctor la miró incrédulo y extrañado.**_

_**-"¿Dónde-" –Y antes de que vuelva a preguntar los varones saltaron de nuevo.**_

_**-"¡Ella es su esposa y punto! Informe lo que le concierne" –y el doctor muerto de miedo ante las miradas asesinas de los varones asintió y llamó a Fate –"Por favor sígame"-**_

_**La llevó al área de esterilización y hasta el momento en que entró al cuarto, Fate estaba que se moría de nervios y ansias por ver a su esposa e hija. Al pasar la puerta divisó a su ángel pelirrojo con evidente cara de cansancio pero con una bella sonrisa mientras en sus manos cargaba con amor un pequeño cuerpecito. Alzó la mirada y al ver a Fate le pidió que se acercara.**_

_**-"Mira mi amor, ¿no es hermosa?" –dijo con tanto cariño destilando de sus palabras que a Fate le venció la emoción.**_

_**-"Así es mi vida, es tan hermosa… como tú" –dijo y la miró con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se ponían acuosos –"Gracias por darme tan maravilloso regalo" –le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a acariciar el rostro de la bebé quien al sentir el contacto sonrió –"Que cosas, mi bello ángel me ha regalado otro bello ángel" –dijo con tal dulzura que una enfermera que yacía cerca de la camilla monitoreando algunas cosas suspiró como quinceañera ante las palabras de Fate.**_

_**-"Disculpen la interrupción pero debo llevar a la niña a que la midan y pesen" –dijo casi tímidamente la misma enfermera –"¿Qué nombre le pondrán a la niña?" –preguntó y ambas sonrieron antes de decir.**_

_**-"Vivio Takamachi T. Harlaown" –y vaya que la niña tiene un nombre largo.**_

_**Ya pasados los trámites trasladaron a Nanoha y la pequeña Vivio a una habitación donde, en contra de todas las indicaciones de los doctores y encargados del hospital, entraron a tropel para ver a su nieta/sobrina/hija.**_

_**~Fin del Flashback~**_

-"Estás recordando el día que nació Vivio ¿cierto?" –me sacó de mis pensamientos mi hermosa pelirroja mientras se levantaba y se ponía detrás de mí para darme un abrazo.

-"Así es… bien sabes que en estas fechas me pongo nostálgica mi vida" –le respondo mientras viro mi rostro para verla a los ojos.

-"Así de sensible es mi Fate-chan" –dijo y me regaló un beso… de esos que a pesar de que el tiempo pase nunca me cansaré de recibir y dar.

-"Ya mismo llegará Vivio" –a regañadientes tuve que parar el beso ante la inminente llegada de nuestra hija ya que puede que mi esposa quiera ir por otros rumbos.

-"Mou~" –puchero y otro besito fugaz.

* * *

><p>Tardes de desastre familiar.<p>

Nombre inventado por nuestra hija y mi Nanoha…

Tan lindas ellas…

Ahora paseamos en el centro comercial agarradas de la mano y riendo.

-"Y así tu tío Chrono se puso histérico porque no encontraba el mando de su consola" –terminé de contar y las dos mujeres de mi vida reían.

-"Fate-mama sí que es mala" –me dijo mi angelito número dos y yo solo fingí ofenderme.

-"¿Defiendes más a tu tío que a mí? Ohh Vivio, me has roto el corazón" –dramaticé una estocada al corazón haciendo que mi niña ría hasta que paró de caminar y con una seña me pidió que bajara a su altura.

-"Pero bien sabes que a ti te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho más Fate-mama" –dicho esto beso dulcemente mi mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara de la emoción así que la cargué mientras le llenaba de besos el rostro.

-"¿No hay amor para mí también?" –Escuché la voz de mi esposa en fingida molestia así que nos miramos un momento con mi princesita y sonreímos mientras nos abalanzábamos a ella para llenarle de besos el rostro –"Nyahaha, mucho mejor"

-"Y bien mi chiquita ¿de qué te gustaría disfrazarte?" –le pregunté mientras la bajaba y le tomaba la mano para seguir nuestro camino hacia la tienda de disfraces.

-"Mmm, ¡de una maga de artes marciales mixtas!" –vaya…

-"Nyahaha, como quieras mi amor. Ahora ¿de qué te gustaría vernos vestidas?" –le preguntó con dulzura mientras mi chiquita se llevaba una mano a la barbilla pensativa.

-"De princesas guerreras" –nos dijo en tono reflexivo haciendo que nos riamos.

Apenas entramos a la tienda fuimos en busca de lo que nos sería útil, pero antes de separarnos, Nanoha me propuso intercambiar la búsqueda. Ella buscaría lo mío y yo lo de ella por lo que asentí con una sonrisa y me despedí temporalmente de ambas que se fueron por su lado.

Cosa tras cosa buscaba algo que encajara con el tema que propuso mi hija y al mismo tiempo que le quedara como anillo al dedo a mi esposa y lo encontré… a medias… Bueno ya tenía la idea… algo es algo…

Era una blusa tradicional nuestra en color rosado pálido y con bordados dorados de dragones. Seguí buscando algo con que complementarlo y encontré una hakama blanca muy femenina y de corte elegante. Como encontré mi rumbo con el estilo oriental seguí buscando los complementos, como amarras tradicionales para el pelo y una faja de tela dorada con bordados casi imperceptibles. Para cubrir el lado 'guerrero' conseguí unas muñequeras que simulan el cuero y terminan con un agarre para el dedo medio, más unas raras zapatillas del mismo color que llegan a cubrir la pantorrilla, la base del pie y el empeine… en verdad que cosas raras se encuentran en estas tiendas… como último toque agarré un arco, me parecería que mi esposa tiene la elegancia para ser portadora de uno…je.

Satisfecha con lo que encontré me dirigí a nuestro punto de encuentro.

Los probadores.

Ahí ya me esperaban ambas, vi las manos de Nanoha notando que lo que predominaba era el negro por lo que la vi con una ceja alzada y ella me sonrió inocentemente.

Vivio no contuvo la emoción y entró a probarse lo que había elegido.

-"Esta tienda sí que tiene de todo, Vivio la tuvo difícil al momento de elegir" –se acercó a mí mi bella pelirroja y yo le sonreí.

-"Ni que lo digas, no pensé encontrar las cosas que tengo para ti" –le sonreí misteriosa y ella me miró curiosa hasta que en ese momento salió nuestra hija saltando emocionada.

-"¡Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama, miren! ¿Qué tal me veo?" –salió con una licra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y al parecer tenía manga corta y era de un azul marino, una correa floja en su caderita, una chaquetita manga larga abombada en los hombros y cuello alto de color blanco con bordes azules más unos guantecitos en sus manos y unas botas de media caña del mismo color que el traje de licra… wow… enserio que completa esta tienda.

-"Como toda una maga de artes marciales mixtas mi cielo" –le respondo con una sonrisa y ella se me abalanza para abrazarme.

-"Nyahaha, ya lo sabía" –sonrío más y veo a Nanoha que parece enternecida por la risa de nuestra hija –"Ahora les toca cambiarse a ustedes" –nos jala a ambas a los probadores pero yo la detengo por un momento.

-"Ni creas que te dejaremos sola señorita, primero entrará Nanoha-mama, después lo haré yo" –digo terminante y Vivio me hace puchero y, cómo no, uno idéntico a los que suele hacer Nanoha.

-"Está bien" –se cruza de brazos y se sienta a lado mío. Esperamos un buen momento pero Nanoha me avisó que ya podía entrar al otro probador ya que quería que nuestras apariencias sean una sorpresa mutua.

Ya dentro del probador vi la ropa que eligió mi esposa y me sorprendo al ver que era un pantalón ajustado de cuero negro, una blusa de algodón blanca pero al estilo medieval, una gabardina de cuello alto que me llega a las rodillas, también negra más unas botas que simulan el metal de tacón y caña media, unos guantes sin dedos de color negro, una pequeña tiara de metal plateado y una imitación de espada con su estuche que se agarra en a la cintura, muy de caballero. Me vi al espejo y me apené por un momento pero después di el aviso para salir.

La cara de asombro de mi hija al ver a su Nanoha-mama aumentó más al verme. Inevitablemente me sonrojé, primero por lo increíblemente bella que se veía mi Nanoha rematando con ese peinado tan tradicional y hermoso, segundo por las miradas de asombro de parte de mi familia y otras miradas indiscretas de otros clientes, aunque estos últimos no solo me veían a mí sino también a mi esposa logrando que frunza el ceño.

-"Fate-chan… te ves tan… wow no pensé que… en definitiva pasaste con creces mis expectativas" –Me dijo y sonrió sonrojada.

-"¡WOOOOW! ¡Fate-mama te ves genial! Hasta parece que eres mala y todo" –exclamaba con emoción mi hija haciendo que varios de los indiscretos vean incrédulos la escena donde me acerco hacia mi niña la alzo en mis brazos mientras le doy un fugaz beso a mi reina.

-"No solo yo estoy espléndida, en verdad que esta tienda es muy buena" –sonrío y propongo cambiarnos para ir a comer cosa que me hacen caso enseguida debido a que ya estamos casi a hora de la cena.

Pasamos al patio de comida con los paquetes en la mano y las invité a cualquier cosa que se les antojara, cosa que al final de la salida Vivio amenazaba con salir empachada.

Llegamos a casa con sueño por lo que acomodamos todo rápido y acostamos a Vivio.

Ya en nuestro cuarto vi a Nanoha agarrar un bloc de notas y empezar a escribir con inspiración.

-"¿Qué haces amor?" –le pregunto a duras penas antes de acostarme a su lado.

-"Escribir la historia que dramatizaremos, se me vino la idea de repente no quería que se me olvide" –me respondió con un bostezo y la miré con ternura.

-"Escribe solo la idea principal, mira que ya te caes de sueño, descansa mi vida que mañana yo misma te ayudaré con eso" –le tomo de la mano y ella me sonríe mientras asiente y escribe fugazmente antes de dejar el bloc en la mesita de noche, apagar la lámpara y acurrucarse en mi hombro.

-"Hasta mañana Fate-chan"

-"Hasta mañana, Nanoha"

* * *

><p>Y pensar que un día como hoy hace siete años nació la segunda gran alegría de mi vida.<p>

Me miro en el espejo mientras me acomodo la correa del estuche donde está mi "espada", doy una revisión rápida y me doy el visto bueno. Bajo las escaleras donde ya me encuentro con un alboroto de niños vestidos con capas, armaduras hasta de dragones mientras otros llevan bastones, espadas y otro tipo de armas de juguete. Todos son compañeritos de clase de mi angelito junior y de esos salen tres niñas que venían corriendo con Vivio detrás en una gran risotada.

-"¡Fate-mama!" –dice y se tira a mis brazos mientras sus amigas me quedan viendo sorprendidas.

-"Vaya Vivio-chan, creo que tienes una madre más guapa que la otra" –Dijo sin reparos la pequeña Rio haciendo que me ría.

-"No lo creo" –dice y la miro interesada por lo que vaya a decir –"Para mí, mis dos madres son igual de hermosas y no hay nadie que se les compare" –exclamó orgullosa y sacando pecho haciendo que quiera comérmela a besos.

-"Esa es mi niña" –digo y me acompaña la dulce voz de mi esposa que se une con una sonrisa, nos vemos cómplices y le besamos las mejillas al mismo tiempo haciendo que nuestra pequeña se sonroje un poco –"Te amamos Vivio"

-"Muy bien, ahora vamos al patio que tengo una sorpresita" –se refiere a la historia ya que el pastel casi gigante en forma de conejo (Vivio adora los conejos) ya ha sido revelado.

-"¡Vamos!" –las niñas salen corriendo y yo tomo la mano de mi esposa.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que deberías hacerte escritora mi amor" –lo digo en tono divertido mientras ella me pega juguetonamente en el brazo.

-"No te pases, ahora vamos, que tienes que dar un discurso gasta pañuelos" –me devuelve la broma y caminamos tomadas de la mano mientras reímos.

Ya en el patio veo a todos los invitados que ya están sentados y atentos. Por supuesto también está la familia entera más la familia alternativa.

¿A qué me refiero?

Pues mis padres, mi hermano con su esposa y sus gemelos, Alicia junto a su esposo Fortis y sus hijas, más mis suegros, Kyoya y su esposa Shinobu en compañía de sus hijos y su hermana que acompaña a Miyuki son la familia entera.

La familia alternativa es Hayate y Carim con su pequeño diablo rondando la casa y su pequeña en brazos, Ginga junto a su pareja y su hermana con Teana.

Pasé al frente del improvisado escenario en el patio, me aclaré la garganta y empecé con el pequeño discurso dirigido hacia Vivio.

-"Como vuela el tiempo ¿verdad?" –pregunto y veo a varios asintiendo mientras miran a sus hijos con inmenso cariño –"De solo recordar que un día como hoy hace siete años cargué en mis brazos por primera vez a mi pequeñita" –digo con dulzura recordando la escena –"Fue el más hermoso regalo que me haya dado mi hermosa esposa. La sentía tan frágil, tan pequeña en mis brazos que me juré protegerla toda la vida, proteger esa hermosa sonrisa tan llena de vida que me regaló al momento en que jugué con su naricita" –sonrío y ya veo a varios con los ojos llorosos –"Ahora es una sonrisa que me regala cada que va a su escuelita, cada que la abrazamos, cada que le decimos cuanto la amamos" –la miro sentada entre sus amiguitas que están sonriendo mientras ella parece querer llorar –"Porque es así mi amor, tu mamá y yo te amamos tanto que queríamos que lo sepas todos los días, cada tiempo que estás con nosotras ya que eres el más maravilloso regalo que ambas recibimos" –veo a Nanoha y ella también está con los ojos llorosos, la invito estar al lado mío y mientras la tomo de la mano le guiño un ojo para decir lo siguiente juntas. –"Por eso ahora que has cumplido siete añitos, siete veces te diremos…"

-"Te amamos con todo nuestro corazón, pequeño angelito junior" –apenas lo dijimos ella se lanzó a nuestros brazos y lloró por un buen momento.

Pasado el momento de emotividad, es Nanoha quien toma el protagonismo.

-"Muy bien ahora si el otro regalito para nuestra niña. Fate-mama y yo sabemos lo que te encanta que te cuenten historias de fantasía" –sonríe y Vivio asiente emocionada –"Por lo que tenemos para ti una nueva historia que no encontrarás en ningún libro… Hecha por nosotras para ti mi cielo" –termina y se va a su lugar mientras Hayate empieza con el relato.

La verdad es una historia muy variada, tiene un tanto de drama, comedia y suspenso. Nos tiene a Nanoha y a mí como protagonistas. Ella es la princesa heredera del reino que se supone está en conflicto con el mío, y con solo eso ya teníamos varios pares de ojos atentos a lo que hacíamos. La historia seguía en que ambas tenían que convivir para que sus reinos queden en paz, al principio se llevaban muy mal y aquí varios niñitos reían, pero después se fueron conociendo mejor pero le sobrevinieron varias situaciones dejando a los niños y nuestra hija asombrados. Dramatizamos batallas con espadas y arco como recta final para terminar con Nanoha con cara de conflicto apuntándome con arco y flecha mientras yo la señalaba tristemente con la espada arriba. Cuando parecía que los niños dejaron de respirar por ver el final, Nanoha sonrío y dijo que el final lo dejará a imaginación de cada niño por lo que se escucharon las protestas después seguidas de risas y aplausos.

-"WOW fue la mejor historia que me hayan contado" –saltó Vivio y sus amigas asintieron con ella –"Pero me contarán el final a la hora de dormir ¿verdad?" –ante esto sus amiguitas hicieron pucheros mientras decían que era injusto ya que ellas también querían saber.

-"No mi cielo, sin excepciones. Utiliza esa hermosa imaginación que tienes y creas un final, cuando ya lo tengas me lo dices y si me convences ganarás un premio" –decía Nanoha con una sonrisa que se ensanchó ante la carita de ilusión pura de Vivio.

-"¿Puedo hacerlo con mis amigas?" –preguntó aún con un brillo en los ojos que no se lo quitaba nadie.

-"Por supuesto mi amor" –dijo y estallaron los chillidos de emoción mientras iban al patio de nuevo.

-"Pero que lista eres, como no querías decirles que no pensaste en un final" –me río y ella me ve feo.

-"Silencio" –me pone un dedo en los labios y sonríe –"Hablas mucho, mi pedazo de salvaje" –se acerca, ¿ahora me va a decir igual que su personaje en la historia?...

-"¿Sí? Entonces cállame, mi odiosa" –le sigo el juego mientras nos fundimos en un beso lento lleno de amor.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? jajajaja un pedacito de vida que me dio flojera seguir en la anterior historia :v jajajaja okno xDD aprovecho este espacio para decir que...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tengo hambre :v

...

Ok no

...

...

Pero sí xD

...

...

...

...

Bueno el caso es que, de seguro muy pronto(o quizá no tanto, depende de algo xD) me verán de nuevo por aqui :3 y este one-shot es clave ;) jejeje ya les salgo yo con otra histori salida de mi loca cabecita :3 también preguntaré... que día les gusta más, sábado o domingo? xD

Bueno ahora si me ire a mi mundo lleno de locura y desvarío :3

Bye bye, nos leemos la próxima n_n


End file.
